YuGiOh! Outtakes
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: these are the outtakes from the show. YxY, SxJ, MxM, RxB, TxD & tea bashing


Hikari Topaz: Yay! It mine & my yami b'day! We're both 19!

Yugi: Happy Birthday to both of you!!

Yami Topaz: We hope u like the fic! Yami can u do the disclamer?

Yami: Hikari & Yami Topaz don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Outtakes**

**King Of Games Series **

**Episode 1**

Yugi & the Gang run into the lift at Kaiba cop, Yugi goes to exit lift

Yugi: "OWWW, I think I bit my tongue!"

The lift doors didn't open.

Yami, Seto, Grandpa & The Gang: (laughing)

Yugi: (still in pain) That's not funny!

**Episode 13**

Tristan's surprised to see Yugi and Joey on the field with him, and asks if they're dreaming this, too.

Joey: it's not a dream, it's just me going insane.

Yugi looks up at Yami, saying:

Yugi: Yami, you have a boggie hang from your nose! (giggling) You might wanna get a tissue. (full blown laughing)

Tristan & Joey: (laughing)

Yami: (groans & gets a tissue)

**Episode 38**

Yami tries to switch with Yugi, but Yugi is overcome. He collapses on the playing field. Joey, Tristan, and Téa all feel the pain of Yugi's fall. They know he's hurt. Yami is devastated, unable to feel Yugi's spirit.

Yami:(holding Yugi) Yugi, Yugi! No he..he..he can't be-(suddenly he sneezed)

Yugi: Ewwww! He sneezed on me!

Yami:(trying not to laugh) Sorry

Pegaus: (laughing his head)

**Battle City Duels Series**

**Episode 96**

Yugi and Yami sit on one of the many stairways inside Yami's soul room.

Yami: (Ploting) So, we grab Tea, lock her a large wooden box with lead weights inside it and dumb in the sea. Ok, Yugi.

Yugi: Ok, I thinks this is one of your best plans yet.

Yugi and Yami shake hands.

**Enter The Shadow Realm Series**

**Episode 129**

In the elevator, little Yugi is still wiping tears from his eyes. Then the elevator gets stuck.

Yami: (kicks the lift doors) Stupid piece of crap!

Yugi: (laughing)

Yami: Yugi, What so funny? (sniffs the air) What that smell?

Yugi: (grins) Joey put a stick bomb in here, when no one was looking!!!

Yami: (banging on the door) Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!!!!

**Episode 138**

Little Yugi appears floating above and next to Yami, his wrists and ankles bound by rings of darkness.

Yami: (thinking to himself) Must resist urges to ravish Yugi!

Marik: Pharoah, I know you can't resist the temptation to ravish Yugi while he bound like that. So have a bit fun.

Yugi: Come we haven't any privacy for ages.

Yami: Ok

Malik: Oh, Mairk. Why don't we have some fun too!

Marik: Way ahead of you!!!!!!!

( A/N Hikari Topaz: I'm not going to go into much detail, so I'll let you use your imagation. Yami Topaz: You're a wuss.)

**Episode 143**

The helicopter rises above the island, with only thirty seconds left in the countdown. Yami watches the Duel Tower from the window

Yami: Kaiba

The Duel Tower explodes. They watch as the ground around the tower breaks up, hoping that Kaiba and Mokuba made it out.

Yami: Kaiba, how foolish.

Joey wonders if Kaiba wanted to go down with his island. Then, from the smoke, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises—it's a jet plane, with a laughing Kaiba at the controls. Joey freaks as Mokuba, from his seat behind his brother, calls over the radio—Surprise, surprise! Everyone is boggle-eyed.

Yami: (Looks out the window) Hey Guys, I think we left Tea behind on the island.

Silence

Everyone in the heilcopter: (sing) Ding Dong the witch is dead.

Kaiba & Mokuba hear the sing over the radio, and join in.

Kaiba & Mokuba in the jet: Which old witch, the wicked witch.

Everyone: Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!

**Waking The Dragons Series**

**Episode 147**

Professor Hawkins thinks the stone is incredibly like something he discovered on his expedition. He asks if he can take it back to his lab, and Yugi agrees.

Outside the museum, Grandpa plans to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport. Rebecca gives Yugi a goodbye kiss

Rebecca: Cutie

Yami: (pissed off) How dare you kiss MY YUGI!!! (sends Rebecca to the Shadow Realm)

Yugi: (very happy) I love Yami

Yami: I love you too, Yugi (kisses Yugi)

**Episode 163**

Then Yugi appears, floating before the Pharaoh, asking if it's really him. Yami reaches out for him, but his arm goes right through Yugi's form.

Yami: (falls flat on his face) Owww!

Yugi: (laughing) Yami, this is 6th time you've fallen over!

Yami: (groans in pain) I'll get right next time!

Yugi: (still laughing) That's what u said the last time.

Yami: I'm not talking to you now.

**Episode 184**

The clouds break up and the sun shines on Atlantis, and Yugi tells Yami he did it. Yami grows weak and falls, but Yugi runs to catch him. But misses.

Yami: (hits the ground) Owwww! (looks up at Yugi)

Yugi: (shrugs his sholders) Missed!

Yami: (shakes his head) Tis (rolls eyes)

Yugi: (hugs Yami) I'm sorry, do you forgive me?

Yami: (hugs Yugi back) Of course. But next time catch me!

**Grand Championship & Dawn Of The Duel Series**

**Episode 186**

Joey reminds Yami that he said that the Heart of the Underdog card reminds him of someone. Yami hesitates, while spirit Yugi plays it cool. Yami winks at Joey, then suddenly switches with Yugi, leaving a blushing Yugi in charge. Yugi yells at Yami while spirit Yami pretends not to hear.

Yugi: Yami, are you chicken?

Yami: Who are you calling chicken!

Joey: (giggling)

Yugi: You, that's who!

Joey: (laughing his head off)

Yami: What!

Yugi: Is the Almighty Pharoah, to scared to tell Joey who the Heart of the Underdog card reminds him of!

Yami: I'm not scared!

Joey: (rolling around on the floor)

Yami: (sniffs)

Yugi: I'm sorry Yami. I was only joking.

Yami: Fine, but don't do it again!

**Episode 207**

**Outtake 1:**

Taking the Pharaoh's hand,

Yugi: I'm bored, so why don't you finish Bakura off and then we can have some fun.

His hand tightens around Yugi's, then he jumps up and leaps onto his horse, telling Bakura:

Yami: Lets finish quick Tomb Robber, because tonight I'm getting layed!!!

**Outtake 2: **

**(A/N Hikari T: Yami didn't enjoy this scene. Yami: No I didn't. Yami T: I love this scene.)**

A great whirlwind rises in the desert. Seto tells the Pharaoh that they must leave now! Suddenly, Ra appears in its Phoenix form, then Diabound. The Pharaoh says this can't be! Is time flowing backwards? As Yugi holds onto Téa, and Joey and Tristan try to keep their feet, the battle between Ra and Diabound proceeds in reverse, until the clouds open up and darkness returns, and the four friends are blown away by the winds.

Yami: WTF! THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS!!!!

**Episode 209**

At the river, Bobasa comes up behind the Pharaoh, who asks him who he is. Bobasa says the Pharaoh is a lot shorter than he thought he'd be, then laughs and says he's kidding. Yugi introduces the Pharaoh to their new friend Bobasa, saying they never would have found the Pharaoh without Bobasa's help. The Pharaoh holds out his hand and says it's a pleasure to meet him.

(A/N Yami Topaz: This is what Yami thought when he Bobasa)

Yami: Hasn't this guy, ever heard of a diet, and how dare he say I'm short! I shall have him punished for insulting the Pharaoh!!

Yugi heard everything Yami thought and tryed to calm him down.

Yugi: If you do that Yami, your not getting any tonight!

Yami: Ok.

**Episode 219**

Pharaoh struggles to his knees

Yami: Hey Zorc

Zorc: What Pharoah?

Yami: Your flies are undone!

Zorc: (Looks down)

Yami: Ha! Made you look, made you stare, made you lose your underwear!!!!!! (laughing)

Zorc: I walked right into that one, didn't I!

**Episode 224**

The Pharaoh stands before the door. Téa asks, so this is it? Ishizu tells the Pharaoh to tell the Eye of Wdjat his name. The Pharaoh says:

Yami: (looks at Yugi) On second thought. I going to stay right here!

Yugi: What, but Atem- (gets glomped by Atem)

Yami: Please call me Yami. And I don't care what people are going to say, but I'm going to take you right here, right now!!!

Yugi: (major blush) ok, take me!

Yami: Don't mind if I do!!! (ravish Yugi)

Tea: NOOOOO! ATEM HOW COULD YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!(gets hit by a big rock thrown by Malik)

Grandpa, Isis & Mokuba: (leave, draging Tea body with them)

Yami & Yugi: (um.. I'm not going to say what their doing, but there a lot of grunting & moaning)

Seto & Joey: (making out)

Bakura & Ryou: (same as Yugi & Yami, but more complicated)

Mailk & Marik: (making out)

Tristan & Duke: (kiss)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikari Topaz: That's all folks

Yugi: Here's a b'day present for you Hikari Topaz

Hikari Topaz: (opens present) Wow, thanks Yugi (hugs Yugi)

Yami Topaz: What is it Hikari

Hikari Topaz: It's a plushie Dark Magician & Blues Eyes White Dragon

Yami: Here's a present for u Yami Topaz

Yami Topaz: (opens present) Excellent. Thanks Yami

Hikari Topaz: What is it

Yami Topaz: Some Handcuffs. Now we can play Cops & Robbers

Yami: I already play that game with Yugi (hugs Yugi)

Yugi: (blush) Please review!!!


End file.
